


A Daydream in Paradise

by geeelatinnn



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vacation, Drabbles, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Vacation, idk i played around with people again, short scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Marj was still apprehensive about their plans even while loading their baggage inside the car.“I think this is a great idea!” Isa enthusiastically said, full of energy early in the morning.“Isa, I swear to god I do not have the patience to deal with your energy right now so please turn it down a notch.” Even inside the car Candice wore her sunglasses as she was cradling a god awful headache from overworking herself just to be able to block off two days for this vacation trip. Isa went all out on planning.Once everyone got inside the car and already wore their seatbelt, Ara started driving. As to why they were entrusting the driving to the one with the worst sense of direction was a mystery even for them, but they trusted the navigating app enough while fearing for their lives and thankfully arrived at the beach resort in one piece.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Original Character, Jun Matsumoto/Original Character, Ninomiya Kazunari/Original Character, Ohno Satoshi/Original Character, Sakurai Sho/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Daydream in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I had a spur of the moment to write a fic because of the recent MV and performances and I just really really had a lot of emotions tonight. I have not proofread this or edited and this is really raw, maybe someday I'll fix it when I'm a lot more calmer but yeah I'm babbling hahahahhaa
> 
> I hope you enjoy these little snippets and drabbles!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Marj was still apprehensive about their plans even while loading their baggage inside the car.

“I think this is a great idea!” Isa enthusiastically said, full of energy early in the morning.

“Isa, I swear to god I do not have the patience to deal with your energy right now so please turn it down a notch.” Even inside the car Candice wore her sunglasses as she was cradling a god awful headache from overworking herself just to be able to block off two days for this vacation trip. Isa went all out on planning.

Once everyone got inside the car and already wore their seatbelt, Ara started driving. As to why they were entrusting the driving to the one with the worst sense of direction was a mystery even for them, but they trusted the navigating app enough while fearing for their lives and thankfully arrived at the beach resort in one piece.

* * *

Up until an hour ago, Isa was convinced this was a great plan. Until she had laid out all her paint and sat in front of her empty canvas while looking at the beautiful ocean in front of her. She was able to find a secluded enough place where there was not too much noise nor people playing around, she thought it was perfect and the scene would probably get her going. Or so she thought. She has been sitting there for hours now, holding her brush, staring at the ocean, and not knowing how on earth she could replicate or even come close to something so beautiful.

“It’s a nice view, right?” A man’s voice said behind her.

“Yeah, it is.” Isa, in a daze because of how beautiful the ocean view was, answered honestly from her heart.

“Are you planning on painting it?” The man took notice of Isa’s set up.

Isa snapped back to reality, it was a familiar voice to her as she had heard it through various tv shows and dramas over the past few years but she did not want to assume anything. She turned around and there he was, Ohno Satoshi in the flesh, looking at the same view she was looking at.

“Ah,” Isa was nervous and her hand was shaking. “Yeah, I was. But it’s so beautiful I don’t think I could do it justice.” She chuckled nervously.

“Don’t force yourself.” Ohno said. “Art is not meant to be rushed. Also, you’re in control of your own art. If it’s beautiful for you, then that’s all that matters.” He flashed her a warm smile, that familiar smile she has seen over and over again only this time it was real and not through a screen.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and a million possible things to say rant through her head but she couldn’t get herself to say anything.

“Do you mind?” Ohno pointed at her brushes.

“Ah, no. Please go ahead.” Isa got up from her seat in front of the canvas and offered it to Ohno.

Ohno took the seat and got started painting. This was it, this was the dream. To see Ohno Satoshi painting, in the flesh, right in front of her, and to top it off he was using her materials! She’s never washing these brushes again, she’d just have to buy new ones. Ohno finished off the base painting and some parts of the ocean view before he stood up.

“There. It might help you get started. I’m sorry I invaded your work.”

“It’s perfectly alright!” Isa blurted out with too much enthusiasm Ohno couldn’t help but chuckle at her innocence.

“I’ll see you around then.”

_ I certainly hope so.  _ “Thank you so much!”

And now she’s thinking that the beach trip was a great idea again having acquired a painting that she and Ohno technically worked on together.

* * *

“Isa, I swear to god I will break all your brushes if you hit me with your energy right now!” Candice had her eyes closed behind her sunglasses while she relaxed at one of the poolside lounge chairs. Her head was still pounding and when she heard a chair getting dragged close to her she automatically assumed it was Isa.

But she was proven wrong when it was a man who chuckled. “This is just not your day, is it?”

Candice sat up so fast blood rushed to her head. She couldn’t believe her eyes, Matsumoto Jun was seated at a lounge chair close to hers with a drink in one hand which he settled down on the table beside Candice.

“I’m sorry this is sudden.” Jun continued. “It’s just that I saw you with your friends while you were checking in and you were cradling your head. Then, I saw you again in that bar over there and it looked like you’re ready to break someone’s bones if you don’t get your energy drink.” Jun lightly chuckled and it was enough to make Candice flush.

Candice laughed nervously. Her head was lost in space and has no idea how to act properly anymore. A million possibilities ran through her head, every little thing that she has wanted to tell Jun from way back. But words seemed to have left her and all she could do was stare at him.

“It’s hard, right? Working and juggling to make time with your friends.” Jun said. “But making time for them is worth it, right?”

Candice could only nod like an idiot, even she thought so herself.

“That’s my own recipe, by the way.” Jun pointed at the juice. “It’s sort of my home remedy when I get overworked myself. I wouldn’t want to bother you any longer so you can get some rest. I’ll go now.”

_ Please don’t go.  _ “Thank you.” Finally Candice could get words out of her mouth, it was just too late.

* * *

Everyone else went and enjoyed the resorts offered facilities but not Caryl, the first thing she went to was the gift shop. She knew in herself how long it takes her to choose gifts and she loses her composure when she’s rushed and so she never went gift shopping at the last minute with the rest of her friends. Still, even after thirty minutes of going around the gift shop her cart remained empty

Letting out a deep sigh, she closed her eyes for a little while, standing in front of the miniature figures selection.

“Gift shopping is tough, right?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Caryl was nodding and opened her eyes to see who she was talking to. Her mouth fell open as she saw Sakurai Sho standing a few inches away from her, choosing from the figurines in front of them.

Sho’s cart already had a few items in it. “You never really know which one from what you chose would click with your friends taste and they sometimes end up choosing the same thing even when you give them a variety of things to choose from.”

Caryl chuckled.  _ Get it together, girl. It’s not everyday you get to talk to the Sakurai Sho.  _ “Do you have any recommendations?”

“From here? A few actually. Do you mind shopping with a stranger?”

_ Oh Mr. Sakurai Sho you are no stranger to me. You can ask me to go anywhere and do anything with you and I’ll say yes in a heartbeat.  _ “I don’t mind.” Caryl tried to sound confident and composed even if her heart was about to combust.

They went around the whole gift shop again and Caryl didn’t even notice how many items she had already added in her cart, her full attention was on Sho and Sho’s magnificent smile and the way he excitedly talked about his gift shopping adventures and the reactions of his fellow members when he give them souvenirs from his trips. She wished it would never end but they would have to part one way or another.

And her dreamlike reality really ended when Sho got a call and had to excuse himself.

“I’ll see you around, Caryl!” Sho said after he paid for his bill.

She had to admit, the best thing that happened today was hearing her name come out of Sakurai Sho’s mouth. If only she had recorded it. 

* * *

Ara was looking left to right and everything pretty much looked the same to her. She couldn’t remember where she came from, and she doesn’t know what path to take next. She had single handedly screwed herself up. She took out her phone, there was no signal. How was she supposed to ask for help now. She kept looking and looking around while walking and to make her situation worse, she tripped on her own feet and fell to the ground. Now, aside from getting lost, she now had a sprained ankle.

She couldn’t hold it in anymore and shouted out loud. Why did she even took on this challenging trail offered by the resort when she knew for a fact how bad her sense of direction was.

“Are you okay?” A panicked voice approached her and a bike dropped to the ground a few inches way from her.

“Oh my god!” Ara shouted as the man helped her get up. If seeing Aiba Masaki was the end goal for getting lost then she certainly hit a jackpot today.

Aiba helped her up and assisted her to sit down on a nearby log. “Excuse me, okay?” Ara gave a small nod before Aiba examined her ankle. “Ah, you sprained it. Does it hurt?” Aiba slowly moved her ankle, stopping whenever Ara winced in pain. “We’d have to apply some first aid.” He stood up and took his bike. “Hop on. It’ll be easier to go back to the resort this way.

_ I’ll go anywhere with you on that bike.  _ “Thanks.” Ara was limping as she sat behind Aiba. 

“Hold on tight, okay?” Aiba instructed her.

Of course who wouldn’t take this opportunity to hold on tight to Aiba Masaki. Ara no longer cared about being shy or anything close to that and grabbed a hold of Aiba’s waist.

Aiba sat her down on one of the chairs in the hotel lobby as he asked for a first aid kit. The receptionist offered to do it instead but Aiba insisted on doing it himself, saying that it was his responsibility for being the one who found Ara first at the trail.

“There.” Aiba said as he finished wrapping up Ara’s ankles. “Don’t move it around too much, okay? And call your friends to take you to your room. I’m meeting some friends here as well, you see.”

“Thank you. And sorry for taking up your time.”

Aiba shook his head. “It was no problem.”   
  


* * *

“Ah!” Marj shouted to her heart’s content before putting the bottle of whiskey back to her lips and drinking a little more before shouting at the ocean once again.

“That’s some extreme shouting you got going there.” A man was approaching her and as he stood beside her shouted to his heart’s content as well.

Marj had to rub her eyes, making sure her alcohol intoxicated brain wasn’t playing mind tricks on her. After all, it’s not everyday you get into a shouting contest at the beach side with one Ninomiya Kazunari.

“You mind if I get a whiff of that?” Nino pointed at her whiskey bottle. When Marj handed him the bottle, he took it and sat down on the sand.

Marj followed suit, her heart beat was going crazy and she wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or the intoxication of finally seeing Nino in the flesh and what’s more they were drinking from the same freaking bottle.

“So,” Nino said as he handed Marj back the bottle. “What’s got you all riled up? Work troubles? Boy troubles?”

Marj laughed before taking another drink of her whiskey. “Would you be able to provide answers for both?” She challenged him as she gave him back the bottle.

Nino chuckled, from the sound of it alone Marj’s brain already went haywire. If she didn’t have a conscience at all she would have jumped him right there and then but that might backfire and their time together might get cut shorter.

“I’ve never had boy trouble before so I won’t have answers for that one.” Nino joked, trying to make light of the situation.

The bottle went back and forth between them, they sat in silence looking at the ocean. If Marj had her way she never wanted this moment to end but she was too nervous to even strike up a conversation, and she was fairly drunk as well. Marj closed her eyes for a while, feeling the night breeze on her skin and suddenly she was wearing one more piece of clothing. When she opened her eyes, Nino had placed his polo shirt over her.

“It’s getting a little cold. I’ll walk you back to your hotel.” Nino helped her stand up.

Marj might have drank more than she should, her vision was blurry and she couldn’t even walk straight. She was seeing doubles of the streetlight poles and suddenly a strong force pulled on her, she landed directly on Nino’s chest. Nino’s hand was holding her wrist while the other was on her waist supporting her so as to not fall down.

“You almost hit your pretty face on the street light.” Nino sounded concern, or so Marj’s brain was interpreting him to be. Nino held her by her shoulders until they reached the hotel lobby where Marj was staying at. “Take out your phone. I’m calling one of your friends to pick you up here” Nino said as he settled Marj down in one of the seats.

Marj unlocked her phone before handing it to Nino.

Nino dialed Marj’s last call, her friend Isa and told her to pick her up in the lobby. In a matter of minutes, Isa was at the lobby, her mouth falling open as she saw a drunk Marj with Nino seated beside her. Before approaching them she snapped a photo.

“Ah, Isa right?” Hearing Nino say her name almost made her faint. “Take care of your friend. She drank quite a lot.”

Isa could only nod like an idiot and waved goodbye as Nino left the lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out, you can buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
